Prince James
Prince James is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older stepbrother of Sofia and the prince of Enchancia. He was originally voiced by Zach Callison until later replaced by Tyler Merna. Personality Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easy-going for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along, but out of good-natured humor, though he recognizes Amber's faults enough to tell her that he likes Sofia better than her (although he was just cross with her). His relationships with the rest of the family, especially with his stepmother Miranda and stepsister Sofia, are very strong, caring and loving, easily accepting them both into his life with little fuss. However, James does have a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing that he has a sense of honesty. He also tries to avoid responsibility and lacks logic, as shown in "King for a Day", when he avoided the giant problem and gave the maids wheeled shoes to speed up their work, not thinking of the problems that they might have with them. Through out the remaining of the second season James attempts to find a balance between being responsible and having fun. At the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, James partnered with Sofia and showed two unbecoming sides of himself: He was very competitive, wanting to win the trophy at the games and was shown to be a bad sport, not taking losing well and bragging about winning so obnoxiously that the other princes and princesses, including Sofia, didn't want to play anymore. It was only when Sofia showed him what a good sport is (their father playing to have fun, not so much as to win) did James realize how bad his behavior was. He apologized to the others and they continued the games. He even started to take losing well, personally giving the trophy to the winners Princess Maya and Prince Khalid and displaying no hard feelings, as well as promising to be a good sport from now on. In "The Big Sleepover", Jade and Ruby seem to have a crush on James. They also show their affection in the movie. James' best friend is Prince Zandar of Tangu. Trivia *Amber is older than James by seven minutes. *James is going to be King someday (as Sofia believes and the creators reveal). Roland also believes this, which he bluntly states in the window he ordered for Miranda. *James enjoys cookies - they are the only things that brought him to the tea that the girls were having, and he ate all of the swan cookies that Amber and Sofia had planned for the tea party. In general, he likes eating. *He loves chocolate cake, as revealed in "Two Princesses and a Baby". Amber also revealed that he picks chocolate cake every year for their birthday. *He gets more chocolate on his mouth than his nose, as revealed by Amber. *James seems to have an obsession with cannons, which he shares with Zandar, in addition to mischief. *He has the same voice as Steven from Steven Universe. *James experienced his first transformation when Cedric accidentally turned him into a toddler in "Two Princesses and a Baby", but had no memory of the experience. *Amber and James used to have water fights when they were little. *He and Amber have a "royal twin song." *He dislikes peas, as revealed when Sofia tried to feed him some. *As revealed in "King for a Day", James is very good at gymnastics. *Both his pets, Rex and Freedo, are known to cause trouble while creating problems for James. *For the first season he was voiced by Zach Callison, but he is later replaced by Tyler Merna due to Callison working on the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. Gallery Songs Sung by James Appearances Season Three *"New Genie on the Block" (yet to air) *"Dad's and Daughter's Day" (yet to air) *"Princess Adventure Club" (yet to air) Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Mischievous characters Category:Toddlers Category:Nephews Category:Protagonists Category:Students